1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the disposal of outdated solid propellants and deals, more specifically, with the reduction of outdated solid propellants in a manner which does not cause atmospheric pollution and which is safe and reliable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many techniques for the reduction and disposal of solid propellants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,429 relates to a process for the removal of leaded and carboraceous deposits such as combustion residues, and particularly combustion residues which contain lead or lead compounds. The method described includes the steps of precleaning, rinsing, deleading, rinsing, decarbonizing, rinsing the solvent, and a final rinse with water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,096, a method of removing propellants from a rocket engine by means of inserting a pair of angularly related revolving fluid jets is taught. The jets erode a swath through the propellant. Jets directed in a reverse direction provide a stream which flushes spent fluid and waste from the cylinder of the rocket through the access by which the jets entered.
A similar type of method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,231. Illustrated is a different type of nozzle arrangement used for the flushing of solid propellants from the casings of rocket motors.